


Destiel with a Little Mistletoe

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Melting Pot: Merry Little Exchange 18, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns





	Destiel with a Little Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herroyalgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herroyalgoddess/gifts).




End file.
